Cendrillon
by Deediii
Summary: La fête d'Halloween battait son plein à Poudlard et parmi tous ces étranges déguisements, se démarquait comme toujours la jeune Luna Lovegood. Elle était comme à son habitude à côté de la plaque mais cette particularité propre à la jeune Serdaigle semblait ce soir là faire mouche. La belle d'un soir allait faire tourner bien des yeux.


_**"Il n'est pas d'invités plus désagréables que ces sans-gênes qui par leur départ précipité gâtent toute une soirée de plaisir**_

* * *

 _ **31 Octobre 1995 – Poudlard.**_

Cette nuit du trente-et-un était assez fraîche. À l'extérieur, un vent froid tordait les branches des arbres déjà rougis par la saison. Le ciel était étoilé et la lune pleine. Par delà la forêt interdite, on entendait les cris des bêtes, folles en cette soirée. De l'extérieur le château était majestueux. Outre les quelques fenêtres laissant passer une lueur, la bâtisse était sombre, éclairée seulement par la lumière bleuâtre de la Lune. Cependant, la Grande Salle était, elle, très lumineuse. Des grandes fenêtres jaillissait l'éclairage de la salle. Du parc, on pouvait entendre le bruit de la musique sortant du château.

La fête d'Halloween tant attendue était enfin arrivée. Les élèves, assez chargés, l'avaient attendue depuis le début de l'année, là où ils furent informés que la soirée aurait lieu -bien qu'il y ait eu des vacances au début du mois d'octobre, ils étaient contents de pouvoir se divertir ainsi.

Comme chaque année , un banquet spécialement préparé pour Halloween fut organisé, mais cette fois-ci, les professeurs avaient mis des centaines de tables rondes laissant ainsi la place à une piste de danse. Bien que le ciel était vide de nuage cette nuit, le faux plafond de la Grande Salle, lui, montrait un ciel orageux parsemé d'éclairs silencieux. Dans les couloirs les plus sombres comme dans les endroits les plus éclairés, on pouvait voir toutes sortes de choses effrayantes, allant des araignées anormalement énormes ou des strangulots empaillés et animés par le merveilleux professeur Flitwick, -déguisé pour l'occasion en un horrible farfadet. Cette année, la fête d'Halloween fut particulièrement bien préparée. Et tous les élèves mirent un point d'honneur à se déguiser pour l'occasion, ressortant ainsi un vieux drap blanc pour les moins inventifs -au risque de vexer les fantômes présents- ou un complet de zombie pour ceux ayant beaucoup de patience.

 _ **20:30**_

Le professeur Dumbledore, vêtu en diable avec ses cornes, son ensemble rouge sang et sa baguette transformé en fourche, fit un discours au début de la soirée, souhaitant à tous de bien s'amuser et de bien manger. Les élèves se jetèrent sur la nourriture des Elfes alors qu'un groupe de musique jouait des morceaux. Lorsque la plupart des élèves eurent fini le repas, il était presque vingt et une heures. Ils allèrent tous sur la piste de danse et commencèrent à se déchaîner en oubliant que la journée suivante serait un gros mercredi bien rempli. La bierraubeurre fusait de part et d'autre de la salle sous l'œil vigilant des professeurs.

 ** _21:00_**

Cependant loin de tout cette ambiance festive se tenait Luna Lovegood. Elle avait ses habits habituels, quelques cernes sous les yeux, d'avoir trop lu la soirée. Elle chantonnait une comptine qu'elle avait autrefois entendue et dessinait des arabesques sur le plafond du dortoir des quatrième année de Serdaigle. Elle regarda alors le réveil de sa table de chevet.

 ** _21:32_**

Un léger « Mince » sortit de sa bouche et elle se leva doucement pour aller vers son armoire. « Je dois être en retard maintenant », dit-elle d'une voix rêveuse sans pour autant se presser. Maintenant, la blonde comprenait mieux pourquoi elle ne voyait aucune fille avec elle dans les lits voisins. Elle retira une longue robe blanche de son armoire. « Il ne manquerait plus que je me sois trompée de date, j'aurais l'air bien bête de sortir une si jolie robe. ». Elle s'habilla.

 _ **22:00**_

À la grande Salle, la fête battait son plein. Il était maintenant vingt-deux heures et la soirée ne faisait que commencer. Pourtant, la plupart des élèves étaient déjà épuisées d'avoir trop dansé. Blaise Zabini était près des boissons. Il buvait de l'eau sous l'œil moqueur de Drago Malefoy. Le métis était déguisé en un Frankenstein assez bien fait. On voyait toutes les coutures de son crâne devenu maintenant rectangulaire au sommet et des boulons sur son cou. À côté, Drago était en .. On ne savait pas trop en fait. Il y avait un mélange plutôt bizarre. Un costume très classe, accompagné d'un sourire d'ange. On ne savait pas ce qu'il a voulu imiter, mais c'était vrai que son visage faisait assez peur avec le rictus ensanglanté. Alors que Drago allait se moquer de la boisson de son ami, celui-ci le coupa d'un geste de la main désignant la porte d'entrée du menton.

En effet, une jeune fille entra, Luna. Quasiment une heure et demie après le début du dîner. Blaise ne savait pas s'il fallait s'étonner de l'énorme retard de la jeune fille ou de son accoutrement. En effet, loin d'être horrible, Luna était magnifique. Elle n'avait sans doute pas compris le but de cette soirée : faire peur. Elle avait un chignon haut, un ruban noir en guise de collier et une somptueuse robe blanche lui arrivant aux pieds. Elle était comme une tache blanche sur le décor morbide de la salle. Alors que du faux sang, des créatures répugnantes et des monstres pullulaient près d'elle, Luna, elle, semblait venue tout droit du ciel, comme un ange en Enfer.

Tout le monde lui jetait des regards étonnés. Luna ne semblait pas le remarquer et elle se dirigea vers ses amies de Serdaigle, qui la complimentait sur sa jolie robe bien qu'elle soit hors contexte. Cependant, il semblait tellement bizarre de la voir très belle et élégante alors que tout le monde était dans leur plus mauvais habits qu'elle se faisait encore une fois passer pour la fille étrange, qui ne suivait rien, au regard rêveur et parfois absent. La blonde passa quelques doigts dans ses cheveux afin de faire tomber des mèches. Pendant ce temps, comme beaucoup d'autres personnes, les deux garçons la regardait. Drago avait la bouche grande ouverte et Blaise portait un sourire idiot.

« – Eh bien, mec ... Moi qui te croyais fou d'aimer cette énergumène, je comprends mieux, c'est un canon !  
– Drago... Ferme là.  
– Non mais sérieusement, même si elle est à côté de la plaque, elle est juste incroyable, je n'ai rien à redire. Blaise se retourna. Cette fois c'était lui qui arborait le regard moqueur.  
– C'est moi ou tu tombes sous le charme de Loufoca ?  
– Je ne suis pas cinglé comme toi, beau brun.  
– Arrêtes avec ce surnom débile. le métis regarda à nouveau Luna qui mangeait des crustacés.  
– Si j'étais toi, j'irais la voir. Elle a l'air du miel qui attire les ours. il désigna de son doigt recouvert de sang un garçon qui allait la voir. »

Blaise sauta sur l'occasion et alla vers la blonde. Mais ce fut trop tard, elle fut de suite accostée par le jeune homme qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier. Il jura dans sa barbe inexistante en voyant Luna s'incliner légèrement et s'accrocher au bras de son nouveau cavalier.

 ** _22:30_**

Il alla vers une fille déguisée en araignée non loin de lui. Ils dansèrent parmi d'autres personnes l'araignée s'agrippant au métis, comme ayant peur qu'il ne s'échappe. Pourtant celui-ci ne demandait que cela. Il avait toujours un œil sur la belle demoiselle en blanc. Elle semblait aller à un mariage et à cause de son habillement décalé elle ne faisait que ressortir sa beauté. Se donnant peut-être une allure qu'elle n'a pas à l'habitude.

Alors que tout le monde était sous leur plus mauvais jour, elle rayonnait. Une lumière dans les ténèbres. Voilà comment Blaise la trouvait. Lorsque les dernières notes de la chanson sonnèrent, l'araignée s'en alla sans un regard vers le jeune homme ayant bien vu qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour Luna. D'ailleurs celle-ci se détacha de son cavalier et avant qu'elle ne pût faire un pas, Blaise sauta quasiment sur elle pour l'inviter à la danse suivante. Mais manque de chance, ce fut une danse de groupe. Il fut donc obligé de danser avec tout le monde et personne à la fois. Luna lui lança un sourire espiègle et lorsque trois minutes plus tard la musique entraînante s'arrêta, pour le plus grand malheur du brun, Luna s'était évaporée.

Après des minutes de recherche, Blaise trouva la jeune fille squattant près d'un buffet servant des gâteaux en tout genre. Ginny était à sa droite, déguisée en gorgone, les cheveux remplacés par des serpents rougeoyants et des ailes dans le dos. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui dévorait la rousse des yeux. Pathétique. Lui ne dévorait pas Luna, il la contemplait. Ginny le remarqua et souffla à l'oreille de la blonde sa présence. Celle-ci releva la tête et s'enfuit à travers la foule avec un sourire joueur.

Une heure passa sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, jouant tous deux au chat et à la souris. Se fuyant, dansant sous le nez de l'autre.

 ** _23:30_**

C'est à vingt-trois heures que Luna daigna enfin se montrer auprès de Blaise. Celui-ci, heureux, mais quand même déçu que le petit jeu soit terminé, prit la blonde par le bras et se dirigea au centre de la piste de danse. Tout autour, les élèves dansaient et une douce odeur flottait dans l'air. Blaise et Luna dansèrent sur de nombreuses chansons, ne se lâchant plus d'une semelle, ils ne laissaient ainsi pas l'occasion à des intrus de voler leur cavalier. Les minutes passaient et aucun des deux ne semblait fatigué. La blonde, au bout d'un moment, se retourna et vit l'heure. Elle prit la main de Blaise et la posa sur sa taille et elle se mit en position pour entamer une valse. Le problème était que ce n'était pas la musique d'une valse, mais un rock un peu brutal. Blaise fut surpris de la voir faire cela. Ils dansèrent cependant au milieu des regards agacés des autres élèves. Pas gêné pour un sou, Blaise fut au contraire amusé de l'initiative de Luna et se laissa volontiers aller à cette folie. Vers la fin de la musique, on entendit au loin sonner les douze coups de minuit.

 ** _00:00_**

Luna arrêta sa valse improvisée et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds afin d'atteindre les lèvres du brun et avant de pouvoir l'embrasser, elle dévia sur la joue et lâcha un tendre baiser. Elle sourit devant le regard déçu et s'en alla vers les grandes portes avant que Blaise ne puisse réagir. Elle poussa les élèves, et sortit enfin de la Grande Salle. Elle monta les escaliers, lâcha une chaussure parmi les marches. Elle entendit un vague « Luna » d'en bas, elle se retourna, mais continua sa course. Luna se dirigea vers le dortoir des Serdaigles.

Blaise, confus de la voir ainsi partir et de ne pas avoir eu le baiser qu'il voulait, la poursuivit à travers la foule. Il la vit monter les escaliers et lâcher une chaussure. Il courut, héla la jeune fille pensant qu'elle avait égaré son escarpin blanc. C'est alors que son cerveau se mit en marche. Le départ soudain, minuit, la chaussure dans les escaliers. Elle était déguisée en Cendrillon. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait choisi un costume de princesse pour Halloween, mais c'était ça qui faisait le charme de la jeune Serdaigle, le fait qu'elle ne fasse rien comme les autres. Qu'elle soit toujours à côté de la plaque et qu'elle s'en moque totalement. Blaise prit entre ses mains l'objet perdu et s'en alla vers les cachots un sourire aux lèvres.

Luna, dans son dortoir, se dévêtit, enfila une robe de chambre bleue. Elle lâcha ses cheveux blond sale et se démaquilla. Elle rangea son unique soulier dans sa valise et elle s'allongea dans son lit, continuant de créer ses arabesques sur son plafond à l'aide de sortilège. Et si elle n'avait pas son sourire sur le visage, on aurait pu croire que la soirée qui venait d'avoir lieu n'avait jamais existé. Luna vit défiler des filles une à une qui la regardaient étrangement. Elles ne comprenaient pas comment on pouvait passer de la créature de la soirée à celle qui dormait à présent la bouche légèrement ouverte. Luna retourna à sa vie normale, parfois méprisée et jugée et Blaise entra dans une obsession. Il voulait sortir avec la jeune fille et pensait juste en croyant qu'il avait toutes ses chances.


End file.
